Nobody Stalks my Stalker
by Ebony-Dove
Summary: Juvia is being stalked, Lyon is playing matchmaker, and Gray is clueless as usual. Gray, Juvia, Lyon, love triangle. One-shot


**Nobody **Stalks my stalker.

**Summery:****Juvia is being stalked, Lyon is playing matchmaker, and Gray is clueless as usual. Gray, Juvia, Lyon love triangle one-shot**

**Warning: Sickness + no sleep= horrible spelling and grammar. You have been warned.**

* * *

The streets of Magnolia where dimly lit, leaving a hazy orange stain down the dark alleyways. Light rain dappled around a lone figure as he slowly melted in and out of the shadows. Lyon Bastia smirked smugly to himself, discarding his black overcoat to the wayside.

Everything was falling perfectly into place.

Unbeknownst to his two victims they had played right into his hands. Lyon ran a swift hand through his ashen hair, his sharp black eyes fallowing the unwitting rain women as she slowly ventured farther into the gloom towards her apartment, thirty feet ahead of him.

He couldn't help but be proud of himself.

Even before he had laid eyes on Juvia Loaxar he had heard rumors of her. Rumors of a beautiful, young, former phantom Lord member who had joined Fairytail with a supposed 'extreme infatuation' with his former icemake nakama. After he had seen her, he knew she would be perfect for his plan. Throughout the wizard tournament he had wooed her, pursued her, and generally done everything in his power to tick off Gray Fullbuster.

But when he returned he was again plagued by frustration. After all his work, all his time and plotting no progress was being made. So he tested out a new theory, he became bolder, more daring. He could see the first blooms of his work; Gray just needed one more push in the right direction. His inspiration ironically stemmed from the very rain women he was currently trailing.

* * *

The stalking had begun a week ago. Every night she would grab her belongings, say goodnight to her friends, exit Fairytail and then endure the disconcerting feeling of being fallowed all the way back to her apartment. If it hadn't been for her previous experience in the art of stalking she might have remained blissfully ignorant of her new stalker, or at least his identity. The first time she had shook it off as nothing, speeding up in the direction of Fairy hills. Luckily the walk wasn't a long one.

But three days after the stalking had begun she had confirmed his identity.

_Lyon Bastia._

That made her heart race. He had clearly stated his affections without missing a beat with the flustered words. "Is-is this what they call love at first sight?'

She blushed at the memory. He was powerful, bold, and the last person she would think would turn to stalking. At first she had hoped to scare him off by confronting him, she had even resorted to using water slicer and a jet of high powered boiling water, but it was no use. His presence would disappear, just until she gave up, and then again she would feel his eyes boring into her back.

On the fourth day he had left flowers on her bed as well as a note. She had no idea how he had managed to break into her room without being noticed. For a full week she had denied the feeling fluttering inside her stomach, fear, uneasiness. She couldn't stand the tables being turned. Hurriedly she fumbled for her keys, inserting them into the lock, looking behind her and then quickly darting inside. As fast as she could manage she forced the door closed, bolting the lock. She exhaled deeply, sliding down the door. She couldn't do this alone anymore.

**~The next Evening~**

"Are you all right Juvia?"

Juvia looked up with a start from where she had fallen asleep at the bar in Fairytail. The voice belonged to none other then Lisanna, Her pale haired friend.

"Juvia has not been sleeping well" Juvia confessed, looking down at her hands.

"Oh? Why not?" Asked the young takeover mage. Juvia gulped, should she tell her? She had wondered, (while trying to fall asleep last night) who she could tell. Gajeel was a definite no. Something told her that he would go straight to Lamia Scale and rip apart the guild until he found the ice mage. She had considered Lucy, but quickly shot it down as a bizarre fantasy involving Lucy using this opportunity to steal Gray-sama from her flashed through her mind. 'What about Lisanna?' She had been her partner for the s-class exams after all. Making up her mind she looked back up, clearing her throat.

"So you think you're being stalked?" Lisanna exclaimed, her green eyes parted wide. Juvia nodded hurriedly, shuffling her feet underneath the bar stool she was perched on.

"Do you know who it is?" Juvia paused, twisting a blue strand of hair.

"Yes, Juvia knows it's Lyon-san, Gray-sama`s friend." Lisanna Shook her head in disbelieve, placing her hand over Juvia`s.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, have you told anyone else yet?" Juvia shook her head, letting out a sigh and lacing her pale fingers through her hair.

"Juvia was hoping he would stop eventually." She bit her lip with concern.

"But he hasn't, and Juvia is worried" Lisanna patted Juvia`s shoulder, offering her a sweet smile.

"If there's anything I can do to help please tell me"

From behind the bar the elder takeover mage grinned, the meddling gears in her head turning. Hurriedly she polished a shot glass until it gleamed, depositing it behind the counter. 'So Juvia is being stalked by Lyon-san, hmm?' She thought, rubbing her fingers against each other deviously.

**~A while later~**

"Gray!" The scantily clad ice mage turned from his path as he watched the pale young girl jog to catch up with him.

"Mirajane?" He asked, raising a black eyebrow as she gasped for air.

"I-I need to tell you something." She insisted, looking behind her to make sure a familiar blue haired figure was not in earshot.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's about Juvia-chan." She said, concern woven through her voice.

Gray turned fully to face her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Mirajane pursed her lips, making special note of the worry in his voice.

"She's being stalked by someone..." Gray raised his eyebrows, jumping between catching the irony of the situation, and concern for his nakama. And what was this other feeling…anger?

"Does she know who's doing it?" He asked sternly, subconsciously undoing his belt.

Mira nodded, choosing to ignore the ice mage's stripping habit.

"She says that it`s-it`s Lyon Bastia." The ice mage stiffened, his fist clamped and his jaw set tightly. the strange anger that had been simmering inside him exploded. Cursing under his breath he stalked off into the opposite direction of where he had been heading, a fiery purple aura encasing him. Gray gaited passed team Natsu.

"Hey! What wrong stripper-OUCH!"

Lucy jabbed Natsu in the ribs, slapping her hand over the fire mage`s mouth as the ice mage fumed past them.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu growled, rubbing his side where Lucy hit him.

"I have no idea…" Lucy trailed off, shrinking back.

"Perhaps he is in need of some delicious, motivational, strawberry cake" Erza offered, a lavish piece of cake appearing in the equip mage`s hand.

"Ahh…I really don't think so-"

"-Good" Erza interrupted, digging her spoon savagely into the cake.

"I have no intention of sharing."

_~Sweat drop~_

* * *

Juvia braced herself for another night walking back. She let out a deep sigh. _'At least now Lisanna-chan knows... '_ She kept her eyes on the cobblestone ground, twisting her pink parasol as it flicked off droplets of rain.

He watched her from the shadows; her dainty, blue clad form was swaying back and forth as she stiffly made her way back to Fairyhills. He chuckled to himself from beneath his cover of darkness. That's when something hit him, literally. He had been so engrossed in watching the delicate rain mage in front of him he hadn't even heard the padding footfalls slowly inching closer as a very, very, livid Gray Fullbuster approached.

Gray grabbed Lyon by the shoulders, his eyes blazing.

"What are you doing?" Gray spat, thrashing his rival in rage as he tightened his grip on his shoulders. Lyon Bastia regained his footing, shooting a cool grin back.

"Why do you care Gray? She doesn't belong to you…" By this time Juvia had turned around her blue eyes wide as she watched the two shirtless exhibitionists fight. Gray hissed and without a second thought he snapped.

"Yes she does!" Dead silence ensued until a crimson cheeked water mage broke it with an undertone stutter.

W-wh-what?" She swayed dangerously, pinching her cheek.

_'Juvia must be dreaming'_

"Gray-sama…"

Gray froze, his mouth opening and closing as he senselessly spluttered in his defense.

"I-I meant Fairytail-She belongs to Fairytail!" Were had that come from? What had he even meant, by that…

His palms suddenly felt hot and sweaty as he attempted to emend his strange declaration. To his surprise the Lamia scale member grinned wider, raising his chin haughtily.

"Really? Is that so…" He mused.

"Perhaps we should strike another…Bet then."

Gray drew his fist back and in one swift movement slugged the white haired exhibitionist in the cheek.

"Stop treating her like she's your property or something."

Gray said, throwing Lyon down and glaring at him as he pointedly made his way in front of the blushing water mage.

"Stay away from Juvia." He demanded. And just to solidify his statement he stepped to the side, coiled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Juvia promptly fainted into his arms with large hearts in her eyes.

"Oi, OI Juvia!" With a resigned sigh Gray shifted her, scooped her up bridle and fixed Lyon with a frigid glare.

"We'll settle this later."

* * *

Lyon stumbled back through the streets of Magnolia. His right shoulder was dressed in fresh bandages, and he held a chunk of ice to his bruised cheek. His plan had worked even better then expected. From the ground he had watched as his former nakama walked back to Fairytail carrying the blue haired beauty in his arms.

The things he did for his friend.

Lyon let out an indignant grunt quickly revising his statement to 'rival.'

Regardless he had helped Gray, of course only for the sake of Juvia. Left to his own devices who knows how long it would have taken Gray to even consider Juvia anything more then a teammate. Lyon had no doubt that Gray's mind would linger on the young rain mage tonight. And perhaps a few years down the road Lyon would even consider telling Gray and Juvia how he had meticulously planned the whole thing out from the start. Maybe after the first twelve children.

* * *

**A/N:** _So this is an idea that I've had ever since Lyon 'confessed' to Juvia. I could be completely wrong but there's still this part of me that's convinced that Lyon is just pursuing her just to tick off Gray and play matchmaker.(And I couldn't help but write about Juvia getting stalked XD) Please review if you have a moment, it makes my day! ^.^_


End file.
